The Tale of Beuce
Chapter 36 of SOS. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following Beuce as he goes through his memories of his homeworld. Story Kingsblade When Beuce had passed through the door, he found himself on the surface of his homeworld, Riven. Overjoyed at the sight, not having been to his world since the fall of his species, the man was nearly brought to tears. This was even more so as he was greeted with the sight of two of his long dead friends. When they spoke to him, he had figured out that he was brought back to his world during the time that he was to be crowned to be king of his people. Acting as though he was overwhelmed by the new responsibility, the man then fraternized with his friends before leaving the area. Being king of his people, Beuce was interred with responsibility of leading them to safety. He was to become the champion of his people and fight against the people of Dominus, a race that wished to subjugate the people of Umbrel. In order to stop this, Beuce was to fight against the leader of the Dominus, Sorenia, and defeat her thus earning freedom for his people. To this end, the man then left the field with his friends, going back to their home city for him to become crowned. From there, Beuce had gone about his daily life within the city. Learning how to be a king and become stronger, he sped through four months within this illusory world until the time came for him to face his trial. This trial took place during the festival his people had to celebrate and welcome the spring after a harsh winter. While generally a joyous occasion, Beuce remembered what was to happen this time around. Going about the activities of the festival, it was soon interrupted by an attack force lead by Sorenia. The massacre of his people beginning, Beuce was forced to go fight against her, though paralyzed in fear of his memory of her. However, when she seemed poised to kill him, Goofy came in, protected him from an attack and left, leaving Beuce with the confidence to fight Sorenia. Once he began fighting her he realized that he had psyched himself out. He came to the understanding that he was far stronger now than she ever was and that he couldn't be hung up on someone so minor. With that, he summoned his keyblade and overpowered the foe king, granting himself victory and eventually leaving the illusory world. Before returning to the Castle of Illusion, found himself at his Station of Awakening. There, he met with the gods of his people, who told him that his purpose as king was not to win, but merely to survive and ensure that his people would be reborn once again. As such, he had the collective souls of all of his people within him, waiting to reincarnate. They also gave him a new arm. With that, Beuce knew what he had to do and left, gaining his power back and being reinvigorated to fight.